Les imbéciles de l'Univers
by HPDramione
Summary: Lily Evans déteste les Maraudeurs, c'est bien connu. Elle les présente à sa façon, pour ensuite s'apercevoir que les Serpentard ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines et que tant que les Maraudeurs seront, leur vie paisible, ils pourront la laisser de côté...


Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis une jeune fille Gryffondor née-moldue de quatrième année. Les Maraudeurs, comme _ils_ aiment s'appeler -ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir-, sont des imbéciles renommés pour leurs incapacités à parvenir à réussir une potion d'une simplicité à faire peur et préférer faire des idioties à tout bout de champ. J'ai dit « DES imbéciles », mais ce sont plutôt LES imbéciles les plus idiots de l'Univers entier. Entre un crétin puéril et immodeste qui passe son temps à inaugurer des blagues toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, ce stupide abruti qui lui sert de meilleur ami qui participe activement lui aussi à leurs imbécillités et leurs inaugurations, partout suivi d'un arriéré qui me fait penser à leur petit chien qui les suit partout, enveloppé et d'une horribilité à faire peur, ainsi qu'un jeune homme, le plus censé des quatre, détenant un nombre incalculable de cicatrices et d'une blancheur à rivaliser avec un vampire, il y a de quoi se poser des questions et surtout assez de raisons pour ne pas les approcher. Pourtant, ce sont les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, et je vous le conseille, ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, votre pauvre cervelle risquerait d'éclater. Je veux bien sûr parler de Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Ce deuxième, s'acharnant toujours à vouloir me demander de sortir avec lui, est le plus pénible de tous. Ses demandes sont d'autant plus farfelues qu'elles me ridiculisent chaque fois un peu plus. Ce qu'ils m'énervent, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Remus est celui avec lequel j'ai une relation pour le moins cordiale, même, oui, on peut le dire, amicale. Je les vois arriver vers moi, ayant tous un sourire de conquérant qui ne me plaisait on ne peut moins. Mon intuition féminine aux aguets m'annonçait qu'un mauvais coup se cachait derrière ces sourires, lequel me restait-il à découvrir. Ils virent vers moi, leur sourire toujours collé à leurs visages.  
« Comment vas-tu, Lily ? Me questionna Potter.  
- Maintenant que tu es là, ça ne va plus.  
- T'es super méchante ! Répondit ce dernier, le sourire pourtant toujours présent.  
- Maintenant, vous allez me tenir compte de la cause de votre sourire signifiant un mauvais présage ?  
- C'est une surprise, dit Black.  
- Dites-le moi quand même.  
- Si on te le disait, ça ne serait plus une surprise ! Continua cet imbécile de Black, le sourire toujours présent, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait le lui ôter.  
- Je suis la préfète-en-chef !  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas te le dire. »  
Je compris qu'il ne servait à rien de persévérer et qu'il me faudrait attendre, s'ils n'ont pas envie de me le dire, ils ne me le diront pas. Je soupirai une deuxième fois et m'apprêtais à repartir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand un hurlement se fit près de la salle commune des Serpentard. Les crétins derrière moi se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?  
- Oh, on a juste pensé... qu'une petite douche glacée ne ferait... pas de mal... à nos chers camarades... de Serpentard ! Répondit Black, riant à présent aux larmes.  
- Une douche froide ? C'est à dire ?  
- Un... seau d'eau... glacée... suspendu devant chaque... porte de... leurs dortoirs..., par exemple ! Continua Potter, toujours hilare.  
- MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'UTILE, POUR UNE FOIS ? »  
J'avais posé cette question, même si je savais que, trop hilares, ils n'allaient pas me répondre. Bien sûr que non, ils sont incapables de faire quelque chose d'utile. J'ai de ces questions, parfois !  
« En... En plus, grâce à une... » commença Black.  
Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir qu'il était reparti dans un fou rire. Les Serpentard étaient tous arrivés devant nous pour pouvoir aller manger, lançant des regards rageants aux quatre fautifs. Je m'aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas eu qu'une douche froide en plus de ça, leurs cheveux étaient dressés sur leurs têtes et avaient pris une teinte rose fushia pailleté. En fait, les Maraudeurs sont des imbéciles renommés pour leurs incapacités à parvenir à réussir une potion d'une simplicité à faire peur et préférer faire des idioties à tout bout de champ, par contre, s'ils ne parviennent pas à faire une potion simple, ils sont capables d'en inventer avec des capacités pour le moins étranges.


End file.
